


From Black to White

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Jooheon, Demon to Angel, F/M, Lol not proof read, angel au, angel jooheon, cute shit, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: A demon, bored or just watching decides to intervene.  But, what he didn't expect is his want to stay after someone actually notices him for the first time in the 300 years he's been alive.  And then his transition begins as he changes from the dark colors to something a little bit brighter.





	From Black to White

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr blog!
> 
> Check it out!: https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

He monitored all the bad and the ugly in the worlds.  Some would say his eyes reached to the furthest depths of the known and unknown universe.  Maybe even further than that.  He saw all the toxic in every world he came too, and he laughed, smiled and played along with them.  Even furthering to worsen them if he was particularly tickled by an event. That is until he settled on just keeping his eyes on one planet.  A single rock floating in space and it continuously had something somewhere going on.  He decided to spy on Earth.

Starting wars for nothing, or for everything.  Fighting diseases or struggling against the immovable forces of nature.  Building, only to destroy and build more over the remains of whatever was broken before.  Shaming and discriminated others for small attitudes and locking others in cells for heinous crimes.  Yes, humans of Earth were quite fun to monitor and watch.

However, after 300 years of watching, Jooheon was getting bored.

Though it’s true he always helped cause mischief, he himself never physically did anything.  It was more negative influence he poured into the people to urge them on their dismantled ways. Maybe that was the change he was looking for.  Maybe it was time to change things up and to actually stir something among the common folk.  He had to of course familiarize himself with the times, however.  

Sitting on top of a building, just high enough to catch a breeze and but allow the streets below to still be visible.  He had cloaked his presence so that if someone should chance look up, the wouldn’t notice him.  He wasn’t invisible, but he had masked himself to where someone wouldn’t give him a second glance.  It was like passing yet another seemingly unfamiliar, boring face on the streets.  

He observed the way people dressed.  Some were dressed more than others, some more fancy for jobs, some more casual and even a few just sporting a few risque clothing choices, one that he wouldn’t judge.  Some with jewels, some with chains, and if he focused just enough he could even catch a few with hidden guns or knives tucked away.  The world sure it on edge, it’s like it doesn’t calm down or give itself a break.  

Shrugging, he lifting himself up to stand on the edge of the building now, stretching as he casually took a step off the edge and gracefully glided down to set his feet on the ground.  His apparel he had as a demon was nothing like what you humans normally wore on a daily basis. A long, back trench coat that hugged his chest and arms delicately, tigers printed and decorated either side of his lapels.  Underneath, a black dress shirt, tucked into his black pants that hugged his thighs and fanned out around his black boot clad feet.  A matching, black cravat tucked into his shirt.  

Over all of this, his trenchcoat was just covered by a rather color coded vest.  Littered with pins, patches and words of the worlds and galaxies he’s seen or messed with.  Wearing them like prizes.  The vest was rimmed the brightest, boldest shade of red he’d known as the collar of the vest stuck up, almost like a cliche vampire-like look.  Chains and ropes looped over the shoulders of the vest and made him look almost like a decorated soldier.  

His hair was curled into several loops and swirls as they framed his face and brushed his ears, making them tickle with the light intent of scratching them with the light wind.  Threatening to poke his eyes and with each blink of his eyes lashes caught the end of his bangs. Needless to say, if he wanted to be visible, he’d definitely have to change.  

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his coat, spinning on his heel as the trench swung around his legs in his action and he made way into an alley.  He stepped away from the opening, away from the light as he cleared his throat and rotated his neck, ready to try and blend in as a human.  

He pulled off his vest as he tossed it to his side, but it didn’t flutter to the ground, instead stayed hovering next to him, like there was some invisible counter at his side. Next, he shrugged off his coat, as he held it in front of him he snapped the fabric in front of him as if to get rid of any wrinkles or loose dust that caught onto it, and once the tail end of fabric made the sound of that ‘snap’, it vanished like he never held it to begin with.  He untucked his cravat from his shirt, tossing it with his vest, still floating beside him.

He took one last look outside the alley and saw the passersby as his clothes started changing themselves.  His black, ankle fanned pants changed to that of a pair of dark jeans with the knees frayed and a white t-shirt with a flannel over it.  His hair remained the same, but his eyes now held piercing in the lobe and in the other a cartilage cuff gleamed. His boots changed into flat, black and worn looking Vans as he kicked his toes into the hard ground beneath him to adjust to the new feeling.  

With a flick of his wrist, his vest and cravat vanished, spinning into nothing, like they were being sucked into a void of some sort.  He’d change back into them later when he left or was done for the day.  He didn’t really intent on pretending to be a human for very long. Just long enough to cause something, anything, to make him a bit less bored. He clapped his hands together, like they were covered in dust, he didn’t lower the mask he had over himself, he wanted to wander around aimlessly for a bit, and look how they acted before fully letting himself be known.  

He left the alley as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets.  He turned and started down the sidewalk, walking by person after person, no one sparing him a glance as he just strolled.  Looking in windows, watching how people spoke, how they moved their hands and the faces they made.  They were also nearly addicted to the phones they held, some small, some large, some touch screen and few rare flip, dial phones for the older ones.  People with headphones plugged into their ears, or over their head.  How technically obsored.  

He was walking by a window, not looking ahead of him when something rant into his left side, making him stumble backwards and widen his eyes as a surprised noise fell from his mouth. He looked down, and then behind him as the thing that hit him had moved to be slightly at his back.  He regained his balance and saw a girl, a woman older than his physical age looked.  She was hunched over, taking a skip or two to keep herself from falling, he had half a mind to reach out just in case she did end up on her face.  

Her arms in front of her as she stumbled, she let out a sigh as he turned around and looked at him.  His eyes widened further as she seemed to look straight into his eyes, even when his presence was masked.  She should’ve just thought she stumbled on her own feet, but she turned with an apologetic look directed strictly at him.  

“I’m so sorry!  I wasn’t looking where I was going!  You’re not hurt, right? I had a lot of force into that!”  He opened his mouth to respond, but only shook his head.  He cleared his throat as he turned to her, turned to you, and rubbed his neck.

Wearing a pair of blue jean, without any sort of damage in them, and a grey shirt, you had a hair tie around your wrist and your hair was loose as you looked up at him.  Eyes bright and wide.

“I’m fine,” was his simplistic reply. You sighed, this time in relief, and put a hand on your chest.  The watch strapped on your wrist caught your attention as you gasped.  You hopped a bit in your step, ready to turn and bolt it.  

“I’m sorry-I’m late,” you pointed over your shoulder with your thumb.  “I’m sorry again!”  You turned and he watched as you ran and moved around slower people.  You seemed ordinary enough. Just a regular human woman, who just so happened to be late to her job, or wherever she was heading.  His sensitive nose had taken in your scent that rubbed off on his shoulder when you collided with him, and with a smirk on his face, he started to follow the trail the scent left behind.  

You were quite mysterious.

About a 10 minute walk later, he stopped in front of a small cafe. Along with the strong smell of coffee, pastries and the smell of warmth, also came your scent.  You must’ve been in a hurry to get here.  Looking through a window a bit longer, he caught sight of you.  A smile on your face as your held a pen and receipt book in your hand, taking orders from table after table.  A waitress, huh?  

You wore a black apron, and your grey shirt was gone, replaced with a brown one that fit with the aesthetics of the cafe.  He finally, with a heavy breath out, dispersed the mask around his aura, and made himself look like every other human around him.  He moved to the door and pushed it open, the dinging of the bell on the top of the door alerting everyone that someone had just entered.  

You turned and greeted him with a happy smile as you finished up at a table and another one of your co-workers seated him.  Placing him by a window, which worked out for his people watching, in a single booth fit for himself.  They placed a water in a small glass on a coaster, something they did complimentary for each customer seated.  He was given a menu and left with a smile and usual ‘your waiter will be be right with you’ before the coworker stepped off.  

He watched as they stopped you, pointed to the table he was at, and you nodded, flipping your receipt book to a clean slate and made your way over.  He curled his fingers as he brought his elbow up to rest on the clean, wax cleaned table, as his knuckled pushed against his cheek slightly. You stopped at the end of his table, taking the pen out from behind your ear and smiled to him, eyes closed in a friendly manner.  You practically oozed approachable, which he assumed was good for a cozy little cafe like this.  

“Welcome!  I’m Y/N, and I’ll be waiting on your this morning.  Can I get you started with anything?”  He smiled as he just opened his mouth, eyes scanning the menu for a mere second, but with his demon instincts and sense, he was able to read and basically record the menu in moments.  

“A black coffee would be a fine starter, I would say.”  You nodded as you opened your eyes and wrote it down on your small little book then looked to him, finally seeing him as you simply let a small gasp out and covered your mouth lightly with your finger, your pen laced between your thumb, fore, and middle finger.  “Hello again,” he cheekily greeted with a smirk at you.  

“Oh my god, I’m sorry about before!”  You bowed to him as he just waved it off.  It wasn’t like he was offended, any other man might be, but he’s a bit different.  “I was just running late and wasn’t watching were I was going.  I really didn’t mean to run into you.”  He smiled a bit more genuinely as he realized, you really did see and take in his appearance earlier while it was masked.

“There were no bruises or scrapes, so forget it.  It’s all cool.” He was rather unuse to speaking so informally.  However, it was a nice change he supposed.  You put your pen in your apron pocket as it joined your receipt book.  

“Thank you.  I’ll be right back with your coffee, okay?  Just stop me if you need anything else.”  He nodded as you bowed once more and trotted off.  He watched you wait on and disappear back into the back, reappearing with trays of food, drinks and moving so fluidly it was impressive to see that the stumbling girl from before was so steady with a tray of so many things that could clatter to the floor.  

You had brought his coffee to him, black as he wanted, and the placed a small plate of lemon bread next to it as you smiled.  You put your finger over your mouth, slightly smiling as you shush him.  

“It’s on the house.”  You then stood and walked back to where you had placed your tray, and waited for the next task, passing a small moment of time with a coworkers conversation before a table had flagged you down for an extra straw for their glass of chocolate milk.  

Jooheon admittingly never really had human food before, much less something sweet.  He hadn’t always been a fan of sweet things, explaining the bitter, black coffee he had already consumed half of. But, has he picked up the soft bread, the yellow around the crust and the crumbs of flavor sticking the pads of his fingers, it didn’t smell horrible.  Sweet, but not sickening.  He was pleasantly surprised when he took a bit and didn’t want to spit it out.  It was a nice flavor.  

When the plates was empty, save for the few crumbs of lemon, you had come back and skillfully picked it up and placed it on the tray you held at shoulder height adding it to a small stack of other dirty, used plates and bowls and cups.  You asked for his opinion on the bread, and he responded positively making you smile as you walked away.  

He stayed at the cafe for probably going on 3 hours now.  He kept glancing outside, but it was like all time and motivation to leave was lost to his head.  He watched you working, and when he did so, he felt no reason to leave.  He laughed at the irony.  He was content, sitting in a peaceful, calm place like this cafe when his real reason to this entire farce of being human was to stir up some trouble.  But even with this peaceful route, he surprisingly wasn’t bored.  

You had stopped by his table, once again, coffee pot in hand as you refilled his mug, the steam from the new, warm liquid floating into the air.  You looked over your shoulder once your pouring stopped and listened to a coworker telling you that you were due for your break.  You nodded as you passed the coffee pot to a coworker needing it.  

Jooheon had half a mind to ask you to sit with him, but you smiled and did it first. 

“You’ve been here a while, mind if I take a seat and keep you company for the next 20 minutes?”  He nodded, not minding at all.  You untied your apron, setting it on your lap as you slid into the booth, a coworker sliding you a water for your break.  You took a sip of it, happy for the cool feeling to refresh your throat.  Jooheon leaned his chin on his palm as he opened up the conversation.

“Hard worker, aren’t you?”  You shrugged, smiling.  

“I try.  I like this job a lot more than my other one.”  He rose his brow at you and you two talked for the entirety of your break.  You almost didn’t want to go back to work.  He had learned you work a separate job at a local convenience store, stocking shelves and taking inventory.  You had wanted to go to college, but didn’t make it through, as the pressure to be successful lead you to drop out at the end of your first year.  

You had an apartment alone for cheap not too far from the cafe.  It wasn’t in the best condition, but you only had to worry about rent, as the utilities and everything was taken care of by the landlord, a blessing really. You two had chatted and by the end of your break, you had asked about his story.  So, he had to make something up of course.  Blurting out he was a demon just here for fun wouldn’t go over well, not to mention it’d be far too ridiculous.

He had made up the story that he was in the process of moving, and was house hunting in town.  He told you he was your age, as he looked the part, and explained his love for bitter things, and how earlier the lemon bread wasn’t his type of thing, but he did enjoy.  You two exchanged words and before the end of your break, you pulled out your phone.  

A blank, creme colors case over it.  You had asked for his number.  He nodded as he stuck his hand in his pocket, and with two taps of his forefinger to his thumb, he grasped a phone out of nothing and pulled it out.  Opening it, it had apps and fake contacts to people that didn’t really exist for the appearance of a phone that’s been well used.  

He handed it over to you for you to put your number in it and text yourself.  You handed it back as you were called back to work.  Standing up, you slipped and tied your apron back on and waved him off.  He left soon after you got back to work and found himself thinking that’d he’d stick around for a bit longer than he thought he would.

A month has passed, and Jooheon had been playing human everyday of it.  He had altered the memories of a small little duplex landlord and secured him a place to live, the papers and money to go with it.  Decorated the place with food and furniture fit for a human and was content being there.  He was always in his demon state when he was in the walls of his home, but with each knock he would quickly change back.  

Another change was that he was visiting the cafe on the days that you worked.  You had quickly become friends, something he deemed he didn’t need, but you were an exception.  He found you the exception to many things. He would scold you if you tripped, he would ‘pass’ you on the streets and walk you to wherever you were heading, tell you to eat and ever take you out if you had time.  It was so rare, but he almost felt protective of you.

That’s what lead to the pure white tattoo on his back.  He noticed it one day, a white ancient looking circled symbol, faint at first, but with each day and each encounter with you, it grew more bold.  Practically glowing white on his skin by now.  He knew what it was, and what was happening, and in any other situation he would be annoyance, furious even.  But, he wasn’t.  He was content with it.  

The symbol was the symbol angels had on their backs when they didn’t have wings.  He had passed wingless angels before on the same streets at him, he even ran into one once, speaking with him briefly.  He had his number on his phone now too.  Bleached hair and an attention span and innocent of a puppy.  He was easy to see as an earthland angel.  

Earthbound, wingless angels were usually sent to the ground for a few reasons.  Watching the people and boosting morale of a place in need, keeping a specific place save, some even serving as priests of pastors at churches.  But, normally they were sent to watch over someone. He supposed they could be called guardian angels, but that felt too cliche to him.

Even though that white had began plastering his skin, he dressed like he use to before.  The black never failing to make him reminiscent on his full demon life.  But, he only wore them for one reason anymore, he was waiting for them to shift.  

Black was to demons, so it was only natural that white be for angels.  He was waiting for the day he was cloaked in white from head to toe. It was only a matter of time now.  He was walking around his living room when the ding from his phone caught his attention.  Grabbing it off the charger he sat down and opened up the text he was alerted of.  

> _[Sent: XX/XX/XXXX   xx:xx AM]_
> 
> _You: Hey Stranger!  We should go out today, since it’s rare I have a day off.  Don’t you dare reject me either.  As your best friend, I say you should go with me shopping._  

He smiled as he got up. Moving around his home to his bathroom, he felt the air around him change, a slight tingle in his back.  He looked in the mirror and smiled as he watched the black from his clothes and hair fade out.  Hair a lighter shade of blonde now. His clothes washing out the black as white took it over, like squeezing the soap out of a rag.  His vest, once black and red rimmed changed into one with a tamed collar and gold and white lines.  

Trench coat disappearing for a proper white, tucked in button down with a pair of white, hugging pants and boots with a slight heel to them.  Cravat being replaced with a tie as a white earring hung from his ear and a small tattoo appeared around his neck, attached to the giant one on his back.  A sign of a changed demon to angel.  It was rare for this to happen, but he couldn’t even be angry at it.  He smiled as he looked at your open message and typed in a reply.  

> _[Sent: XX/XX/XXXX  xx:xx AM]_
> 
> _Him: Only if we get to catch a movie later.  My choice of course._
> 
> _[Sent: XX/XX/XXXX   xx:xx AM]_
> 
> _You: Deal!! Meet me at the cafe at 10!_

Changing his clothes and taming his hair slightly, he looked at his reflection once more before slipping on his Vans and locking the door behind him as he left.  He’d drink a coffee at the cafe while he waited for you.  Maybe a bit of creamer to sweeten it up this time. It was always a good time for change.  

The best change of his entire existence was coming to earth as a demon and deciding to stay as an angel, leaving his demonic life behind with a smile on his face.  Just for the chance to be your very own guardian angel.


End file.
